Time Of Our Life
by Jess Mouse
Summary: PG just to be safe. It got taken down a few weeks ago and I wanted to put it back up. R&R please


Hi.   
  
I know what happened. I'm sorry. ZIM was a great show, and I guess the world wasn't ready. Good luck to you all. Jhonen especially. This is a scenario that went through my mind, when listening to this song. Hope you like and review.   
-Jess Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim or Greenday. Jhonen owns himself.   
  
  
  
  
***Time of Our Lives****  
  
  
  
He looked down at the paper in front of him, "Canceled?" The comic book artist had been called in to see the head executive, expecting some sort of new time slot. Jhonen had been a little worried that ZIM wasn't on last night, but this…  
"I'm sorry Mr. Vasquez. But we have decided that your television show is not suitable for our network." The suit looked at him, still staring at the document he passed to him. " Come on, pulling out children's eyes? Turning into baloney? Now, is that the sort of thing young children of ages seven to ten should be watching?"   
Jhonen was silent.  
  
**  
Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go **  
  
  
The man sighed and slid a pen over to him, "Sign at the bottom. It will mean we can't show any of your episodes or produce any merchandise at all. Also all recorded tapes will be given to you. In short it will be like it never existed…"  
He picked up the pen and looked at it for a moment. Speechless. "Come on kid." Jhonen looked up "We knew it wasn't going to last." Quietly he sighed and put the pen point on the paper. That's when he realized his hand was shaking.   
  
**  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
They had given him his year salary and a small box of chocolates. Funny, they were bleeding heart toffees. For a while he just stood at his desk and stared at it. Looking at all the small drawings of ZIM, along with some characters he wanted to include in the show. Then his eyes turned to the plaque the e gave to him when he arrived. Grinding he's teeth together he grabbed it and threw it in the trash.  
  
  
**It's something unpredictable  
but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life**  
  
  
With a single box in his right arm he moved through the studio. As Jhonen walked through the different storyboard walls, which were now being taken down by a janitor, he couldn't help but remember all those good times.   
  
**  
So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time**  
  
  
Laughing with the writers over a script they'd made. Giggling over his ideas and seeing them come to life. And that little bit of pride he had of finally making into TV. He shook his head, "I really don't regret it."  
  
  
**Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while**  
  
  
Outside the sun was setting. He pushed through the door leading to the outside with his back. As he started to walk to his car, he felt a tug on his shirt. Calmly he looked down to see a small green boy looking sad holding on to his shirt, "Yeah Zim?"   
"Where are we going to go?"  
"…" he was silent for a moment "Away. They fired me. I can't make anymore episodes anymore"  
  
  
**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life **  
  
  
The small alien looked like he was about to cry "Jhonen…are we…going to die?"  
"…" The artist looked down at his creation. "No, just go to sleep for a little while. When you wake up, hopefully, there will be a place for you."  
  
  
**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
**  
  
  
Slowly the creature let go of his shirt and started to fade, until there was nothing left. Jhonen shifted and put his box in the car. With a sigh he drove off, leaving a tearstain on his shirt.  
  
**  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life**  
  
  
The End.


End file.
